


The 3 AM Snack Thief

by Arcane_Arts



Series: Echo World- Slices of Life [1]
Category: Echo World
Genre: 3 am snack binge, Cute, F/M, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcane_Arts/pseuds/Arcane_Arts
Summary: Who hasn't felt the need to get a snack at 3am.
Relationships: Heru/Lex
Series: Echo World- Slices of Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606786
Kudos: 2





	The 3 AM Snack Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for checking this out and thanks to LIndsey Fairleigh for letting us write these little Slices of Life for her characters. This all spawned from a conversation at work while we were doing some mindless task, and well here it is. Let us know what you think!

No one in the Clan Heru household would judge anyone for a three am snack. Hell, most of them had done it on more than one occasion. That’s kind of what happens when your kitchen could put most professional restaurants to shame. Three fridges and countless cupboards absolutely stocked full of any kind of food or snack that you can think of.

What most in the house would never expect is who the biggest snack thief is. I mean, why would you think someone who was once considered a God would be the one standing in front of the fridge stuffing their face. But that’s exactly what Heru was doing.

Essentially running the race could drive a lot of people to a breakdown. Hell, it had caused the Senate to go sideways. So no one judged when they could hear him pacing the halls at night. Even if they did judge him, no one had the guts to say anything. Heru didn’t inspire the myth of Horus for no reason. And when he was in a mood, he could be a down right dick. But that kind of came with the territory that he was in.

This three am walk ended with him making his way to the kitchen, as did most of his late night walks nowadays. A hungry Netjeret was an angry Netjeret after all. He didn’t really have any craving, so like any sane person he reached for the bag of shredded cheese.

It was a sight to behold that’s for sure. Heru standing in the kitchen, in front of an open fridge in nothing but his boxers with a mouthful of cheese as he looked at the rest of the contents. What he didn’t expect was to hear the sound of Lex’s gentle feet padding across the tile. 

“So you’re the one eating all the shredded cheese,” came her soft voice. It was one of the few times that everyone in the house was relatively asleep and with the advanced hearing skills of everyone, it was paramount to keep your voice down. “Don’t just stand there gawking. Hand some of that over.” She laughed as she grabbed the bag from his hands. “Sharing is caring you know.”

Heru’s eyes flashed as he regarded her before reaching back into the fridge and grabbing a thing of strawberries. Cheese and strawberries were an odd snack, but hey, he was a God and she was his Goddess. No one dared judge them.


End file.
